


A Big & Happy Family:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Beginnings: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Chidren, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Presents, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Welcome Home Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Catherine are married, & she gave birth to a baby girl, The Five-O Team & Joe came by to congratulate the happy couple, & celebrate with them in their moment of happiness, Stay Tuned, It's a wonderful story!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big & Happy Family:

*Summary: Steve & Catherine are married, & she gave birth to a baby girl, The Five-O Team & Joe came by to congratulate the happy couple, & celebrate with them in their moment of happiness, Stay Tuned, It's a wonderful story!!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

 

 

Commander Steve McGarrett thought of himself as the most luckiest man in the world, he married his sweetheart, his sister is married to his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & they just found that they are expecting, Mary is turning out to be a great mom to Grace, that is gonna help her. Officer Kono Kalakaua & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly are engaged to their lovers, Lab Tech Charlie Fong, & Agent Lori Weston, Life is good, Shelbourne turned out to be Steve's Mom, who died for her country as an Investigating Officer for the CIA, & she killed Wo Fat's father, Joe White explained everything like he promised, & will help catch Wo Fat, when the time is right, Right now Steve doesn't care.

 

 

 

He is enjoying looking at his new baby daughter, Serenity McGarrett, as she is being held by her mother, & the love of his life, Former Naval Intelligence Officer, & new Five-O Member, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins-McGarrett, as they sat on the lanai, looking at the ocean & scenery, Steve is watching them from the doorway, They are getting ready for Kenna to meet her new ohana, The couple are excited as their friends are.

 

 

 

"This is fantastic", Mary-Ann McGarrett-Williams said as she, Joe, & the Five-O Team were inside a toy store, picking out presents for Serenity, They can't wait to see her, "Yeah, Steve & Catherine deserve so much happiness", Commander Joe White said & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, "They had been through too much shit", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said agreeing as he nods his head, "Maybe, They can find peace", "Hey, Guys, We found the perfect toys", Agent Lori Weston, Lab Tech Charlie Fong, & Officer Kono Kalakaua called out to them, The others went over to them, & they all looked at the toys, & looked at each other, & nodded. They went over to cashier to pay for them, & left for Rachel's to pick up Grace.

 

 

 

On the way, they picked up Grace from Rachel's, she was letting Grace spend much time with her ohana as she can, Grace got into the car, & said, "I can't wait til we meet our newest member of our ohana", she squealed excitingly, Danny said with a smile on his face, "Me too, Monkey, me too" & Chin, Lori, Charlie, Mary-Ann, & Kono were just smiling, & Joe said with a commanding tone, "Then what are we waiting for ?, Let's step it up & move out", & they headed for Steve's & Catherine's place.

 

 

 

Catherine put Serenity in her bassinet in the living room, & was about to prepare the snacks, dinner, & drinks for their guests, Steve stopped her as she reached the doorway, "Nope, You, Mrs. McGarrett, are gonna relax, & enjoy your daughter, I will take care of feeding the natives", as he leads her back to the couch, she sits & relaxes against it, "I could get use to this", Steve said with a smile, & wink, "You better, I am gonna spend the rest of my life making you, & Serenity happy", they shared a kiss, & She pulled the bassinet closer to her, & she fell asleep, while Steve prepares everything for their little party.

 

 

 

The Team, Grace, & Joe arrived in time, & they knocked on the door lightly, Catherine woke up feeling refreshed, & was feeding Serenity with her bottle, Everyone slowly was coming in, as Steve led them in, & they couldn't believe the beautiful baby girl is actually part of their ohana. "She is so beautiful", Danny said in awe, Joe said, "Yes, She is", Kono said, "She is gonna be so loved & spoiled", Chin, Lori, & Charlie all agreed, & they all sat down & picked on the snacks til dinner, & had their drinks, Catherine made the introductions.

 

 

 

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Serenity Danielle McGarrett", Catherine said proudly & everyone was fussing over her, as Catherine passed her along, & they loved the name, especially Danny, "Thanks, You Guys, You did not have to do that", Steve said smiling, "Are you kidding me ?, You have my back every time, & saved my ass more times than I can count, I want my child to carry her uncle's name proudly", Danny was speechless, & finally said as he hugged Steve, "Thanks, Brother" & Steve hugged him back, everyone was touched by the scene, there was not a dry eye in the room, they composed themselves, & went on with the party.

 

 

 

When Serenity was set in her nursery, & Grace was settled in the Guest Room, with the Baby Monitors on, & Steve took the portable one with him, & headed back outside to enjoy the cool night air with the others, They were having fun remembering the good times that they had, & then Lori & Kono told them that they just got engaged & at everyone's urging the couples kissed, & everyone was thrilled, They will have a double wedding in the fall at the Hilton. Danny tapped his wine glass of Sparkling Apple Cider, & said, "I would like to make a toast, & I have something to say", Everyone smiled, & Steve moaned & rolled his eyes, cause he knew what Danny is gonna say.

 

 

 

"Many of you know that I thought when this team was formed, by this man over here, (indicating to Steve): I thought he was nuts, & crazy, plus the first day, I want to fucking kill him for getting me shot, but I also remembered that he was not police officer, I had to be patient, & break him in, Well, 3 years later, He became a damn fine one, I trust him with my life, & with Grace, (voice breaking with emotion): What I am trying to say is, Thanks for these 3 years, Brother, It's been one hell of a ride, I hope many many more to come, & thanks for setting me up with my beautiful wife, I love you, & I will be there for you, Catherine, & Serenity, Like you had been with us, I love you, Brother", Steve was now teary-eyed, He set down his wine, & hugged his brother & partner, & then they composed themselves.

 

 

 

"Boss, That goes for us too", Kono said & Charlie said nodding, "We are ohana, & that's forever", Joe said, "I will be there for you, my honorary daughter-in-law, granddaughter", "That goes for us too", Chin & Lori said in unison, & Mary said, "Mom & Dad would be proud, I am so proud of you too, Big Brother", & they gave Catherine & Steve a hug, "We are the lucky ones, I am so glad we have a big ohana, & that we can share everything with, We love you too", Catherine said, & she declared holding up her glass, "Ohana Forever!!!!", The others said with just as much force as Catherine, "Ohana Forever !!!!!", & they spent the rest of the time, talking, laughing, having fun & enjoying the night in front of them.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
